The Most Unlikeliest of Couples
by musicis4ever
Summary: Yvette is a magical being that crashes through the roof of the Russo's sub-restaurant one day, due to a spell that went wrong courtesy of Justin. Justin falls for her hard over the following years, but what happens to Alex and Yvette's new found friendship when the Russos find out what she really is? R&R please! Justin/OC Mason/OC Mason/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**So, as I said before my fanfics are NOT to be judged! Which is why I'm deciding to make a Wizard's of Waverly Place fanfic. It's loosely based off of the idea of "Stardust" (if you haven't seen it yet, you really should. It's a gem of a movie!). Treat it well, my lovelies, and remember to review please! Thank you! ^^**

**Meaghan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, and therefore do not own WOWP. Nor do I own "Stardust". I only own my characters!**

**Chapter 1: The Russos**

I had no recollection of my mother telling me that I would be destined to fall head-over-heels in love with a wizard. But then again, there was and still _is_ no evidence that I would _not_. Okay, I'm rambling now. Back to the point I'm trying to make, which is simply this: I'm in love with a wizard. I _have_ been for several decades… or has it been centuries? Hmm… I've lost track. Oh well! But while I attempt to recollect the exact year count, I'll tell you the story about how I met my wizard (and yes he's a Russo and we're married… more of that later). It was October 28, 2007. I was up in the sky, minding my own business when suddenly a bolt of energy hit my side. I was so surprised at this that I fell out of the heavens and crash landed in a subway station-restaurant.

"_Ouch!"_ I squeaked, praying I didn't break anything too valuable like a bone.

"Whoa! Teach _me_ that spell, Justin! I wanna make something fall through the ceiling too!" An excited brunette boy said to a handsome teenager boy.

"Max, that spell wasn't supposed to _do_ anything. Besides, letting _you_ know that spell is like letting Alex knit me a sweater." The teen said, rolling his eyes._ Nope, nothing's broken. Well, except the ceiling… And the table. _I thought, trying to find a way out.

"Alex is knitting you a sweater?" The boy (Max) asked, enviously.

"No! Face it, Max, I will _never_ teach you that spell. Who knows what you'll end up hitting!" Justin exclaimed.

"Wait, what exactly _did_ you hit?" Max said, looking at the broken pieces of the table and ceiling. I moved away the rubble, and winced as I put my weight on my legs. I gritted my teeth and sat in a nearby chair to investigate the damage. _Broken ankle and a bruised ribcage. Meh, could've been worse!_ I realized that both Max and Justin were staring at me. I supposed it was because I was covered head to toe with dust, plus my silky, floor length, silver dress might be a giveaway. I slowly lifted my head up, my light blue hair tumbling down. I smiled at them, guiltily.

"Sorry!" I said, wincing again.

"Are you an angel?" Max asked, walking closer to me.

"No. For one thing, if I _were_ an angel, you wouldn't be able to see me. Only the Dead can, and magical beings. For another thing, I don't have wings. For now, I'm strictly grounded. Literally." I blew a strand of hair out of my pale face. Before Max could say another word, Justin pushed him out of the way.

"What _are_ you, then?" He said, curiously. I gave him a look.

"If you don't mind my asking, miss." He followed up, quickly. I chuckled, softly.

"Well… I'm a – " I was interrupted by the arrival of two girls and a rather chubby looking balding man in a plaid shirt, khakis, and penny loafers. I was shocked at what one of the girls was wearing. She had red hair, a pretty face, and wore a dress that looked to be made entirely of colorful rubber bands along with a matching pair of heels and a headband. The other girl wore tight blue jeans and a purple short-sleeved tunic with tan boots. That girl had a youthful yet pretty face and elbow length dark brown hair.

"Harper, can you stop walking please? Your dress is making me nauseous." The brunette said.

"Well, I'm sorry, Alex! I… What happened here?" The red-haired girl (Harper) said in surprise, having just noticed the wreckage.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Let's have a family meeting in the kitchen." The man said, who I assumed was Justin's, Max's, and Alex's father.

"But Daddy – " Alex pleaded, pouting.

"Don't puppy dog pout at _me_, young lady! We're gonna have a family meeting, and we're gonna have it _now_!" He marched into the kitchen, with Alex and her brothers in tow. She groaned.

"Uh, Dad?" Justin asked, gesturing to me.

"Huh? _Oh!_ Did _she_ do this?"

"Well… Yes and no. Still, I think she deserves to know the truth."

"_What?_ No way are we gonna tell a stranger who you guys are!"

"Dad? You're turning purple again. It's kinda funny!" Alex said, laughing.

"Oooh! Let me see if I can turn different colors." Max's brow furrowed in concentration. Alex gave her brother a look.

"Is it working?" Max asked, straining.

"Sure it is… Keep up the good work, Max!" She said, petting his head as she left the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…" I started.

"The window's wide open." Alex finished, sitting down next to Harper and me.

"Exactly!" I smiled, glowing a little. Thankfully, it was very sunny outside, so neither of them noticed. However, I noticed when Justin, Max, and their father went into the walk in refrigerator. I decided not to mention this to Alex or Harper.

"Sorry, I'm being completely rude! I'm Yvette, who are you?" I said, still smiling.

"I'm Alex Russo, and this is my best friend Harper Finkle."

"Pleasure to meet you two!" I shook their hands.

"Well, I'd love to stay but Harper and I are going shopping. Hey, wanna come with us?" Alex asked.

"Sure! If it's not too much trouble."

"C'mon then!" Alex pulled me by my wrist. After about 6 hours of hanging out with them both, I forgot how tired I was and had the best time of my life.

"Yvette, you've _gotta _come to school tomorrow. I'll show you around and everything!" Harper piped up.

"I don't know. I mean, I've sort of been homeschooled my whole life. I've never been to a real school before."

"Where _are_ you from?" Alex asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time, but just not now."

"Are you staying anywhere tonight?" Harper asked. Her question surprised me.

"Tonight? Oh. I've never stayed anywhere at night before. At least not _here_ anyways."

"So I'll take that as a 'no, Harper, I'm not staying with my family tonight' then."

I laughed, "Yes. That's right!"

"Well then, I've got a spare bedroom at my house. We can have a sleepover!"

"Aww, Harper! _I_ wanted to have a sleepover with Yvette first!" Alex pouted again.

"If it's too much trouble, why don't we _all_ have a sleepover at Alex's? I'm sure there'll be plenty of room for us all."

"Yvette, you're a genius!" Alex hugged me.

"I try!" I grinned.

"I'll just get a couple of things and be back in a few!" Harper ran off. Alex shrugged at me and we went inside.

"Why are we back in the sub-station?" I said, confused.

"Because above the sub-station is…" Alex led me up the spiral staircase and into a brightly colored room.

"My house! Tada!" Alex posed for me. I laughed again.

"Wow! You're house is amazing!" I looked around at all the cool furniture and appliances.

"Thanks, but you've probably seen better."

"Actually, I've never really been to anyone's house before. This is the best though!"

"I like you, Yvette. We are definitely gonna get along." Alex grinned and let me sit by her on the couch. A few minutes later, Harper arrived with a rather large suitcase.

"Harper? You _do_ know that you're staying for _one_ night, right?" Alex said, amused.

"Yeah. I know. It's just that my outfit is of the whole solar system and wouldn't fit in my smaller suitcase, so I brought this one." Harper said, panting a little. Alex and I laughed.

"I have to admit, I was a bit nervous about being here for the first time, but now… I'm not!" I smiled at their confused faces.

"That's what friends are for!" Harper said, smiling.

"Oh, are we friends now?" I asked, excited.

"If you _want_ to be." She replied.

"I haven't _had_ a friend before, but I'll try to be the best friend I can be! I promise. Will that be all right with you both?" I was asking Alex more than Harper at this point.

"It's all right with us! Right, Alex?" Harper said, still smiling.

"Yeah!" Alex smiled.

"_Really?_ Are you sure you don't mind having someone like me as a friend?"

"What do you mean?" Harper asked. I looked around for any eavesdroppers, but there were none.

"Can I trust you two with a secret?" I said, leaning forward.

"You can trust _me_." Harper said, elbowing Alex a bit harder than she meant to.

"_Ow!_ Me too." Alex said, massaging her ribcage.

"All right. Now you must never, _ever_ tell anybody about this. Not even your parents or siblings, if you have any. You can't talk about me amongst yourselves or even _think_ about me. With me so far?" I took a breath, having said all of this very quickly. Alex looked at me blankly, but Harper nodded.

"Great! Then I'll tell you, but remember what you promised… or else. All right, the truth is… I'm a daughter of the Moon, which means: I'm a star." I waited. Alex had a mouthful of soda, which she proceeded to spit out on Harper. However, Harper just sat there with her mouth hanging open. She didn't react to the fact that her face was dripping wet.

"Wow. You two took it better than I thought! I can't imagine what would have happened had I told Justin and Max."

"Yeah. Or worse, you could have told my father!" Alex and I laughed again. Harper was still staring at me with her mouth open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Now What?"**

"You're a _star_? Like, a burning ball of gas kind of star?" Harper said, still gaping at me.

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"What is it?" Alex asked, surprised at my reaction.

"That is _such_ a stereotype! Not _all_ stars are a ball of burning gas, I mean; we start out that way when we're born. Then we grow up, still shining but no longer in our gaseous form." They stared at me.

"You didn't understand a word I just said, did you?" I gathered. They nodded in perfect unison.

"All right, let me break it down." I giggled.

_"What?"_ They said.

" 'Break it down'! I've never said that before and it sounds funny to me." I explained.

"You're so weird, Yvette!" Alex said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Thank you!" I said, pleased. Alex and Harper exchanged a look.

"Anyway… What were you gonna say?" Harper said, facing me again.

"Oh. Right. The whole… Yeah. Okay. So, when a star is born…" I was interrupted by the arrival of a pretty brunette woman who I assumed was Alex's mother. She had her arms full with brown grocery bags.

"Alex? Would you mind helping me, please?" She said, in a strained voice. Alex didn't move, so I decided to help her out. I took the bags from her. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you, dear." She did a double take.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Russo!" I gently set the bags on the island (as I was later informed about).

"I'm Alex's friend, Yvette. I just came here." I said, hoping she wouldn't question me. I set my hopes way too high.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yvette. I'm happy to hear that you already know who I am, but we know next to nothing about you." She said, sitting next to Alex and Harper.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean by 'we'?" My voice trailed away as the rest of the Russo family came up the stairs. Well, except for Max that is. I sighed.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Harper said, patting my back.

"Water? But I'm not thirsty!" I protested.

"You're gonna be!" She replied, filling up a glass at the sink. She wasn't wrong, either. No sooner had she given me the glass, then the interrogation began.

"So, Yvette, is it?" Mrs. Russo said, as the men sat down. I nodded.

"Do you have a last name?" She continued.

"Yes, but I'd rather not say it."

"Say it!" Mr. Russo commanded, yelling into his daughter's ear. She flinched and grabbed her ear, falling out of her chair.

"All right! It's 'de Luna'." I said, helping Alex up.

"Wait a minute! That means 'of the moon'!" Justin said, pointing his finger straight up into the air. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right?" He asked, suddenly unsure. I looked away from him.

"Yes, that's a rough translation of it." I said.

"Hang on, that name sounds familiar. Harper, will you go get Max please?" Mr. Russo asked. She looked miffed, but didn't protest. She _did_ however stomp down the stairs.

"How did you get here?" He continued, as though nothing had happened.

"Well, one minute I was in the sky minding my own business when suddenly a great big burst of energy punched me in my side and I tumbled down to Earth, to be more accurate, through the roof of your restaurant. Again, I _do_ apologize for that!" I explained.

"What were _you_ doing in the sky?" Mrs. Russo asked, and then she closed her eyes as if she'd just remembered something.

"Are you a wizard too?" She said.

"No, I'm not, I'm a star! Hold on a micro light-year, what do you mean by 'too'? Have you _met_ a wizard lately?" The silence that followed my question was unsettling. Something triggered in my memory.

"Oh, of _course_! Wow, talk about being slow! _You're_ the Russo family of wizards, aren't you?" I said, excited.

"You _know_ about us?" Mr. Russo asked, skeptically.

"Not a star in the _sky_ doesn't! You're legendary!" I breathed in admiration.

"Really? What do the stars say about _me_?" Mrs. Russo said.

"Oh, we all think you're absolutely wonderful! Honestly we do! After all, I can't remember the last time that a wizard gave up his powers just to be with a human. I mean it's one of the most romantic things I've ever seen for 1,000 years!" I sighed, thinking back on the memory.

"How did you know that I gave up my powers?" Mr. Russo asked, still unsettled.

"_Hello?_ Star! We're awake at night!" I reminded him.

"Dad, I remember reading about stars. They're beautiful, good listeners, feisty, powerful, and eternal! They also shine when they're happy. Some shine brighter than others because they're in love with mortals." Justin supplied.

"_Thank_ you! At least _somebody_ knows about us. Oh, my sisters and mother would be so proud!" I said, touched.

"How do stars fall in love with mortals if they're in the sky?" Alex asked.

"Just because we're in the sky, doesn't mean we _always_ have to be. Many of my sisters disappear every so often during the day and come down to Earth to mingle with the humans. This is the first time I've ever set foot on Earth, but I've gotta say: it was worth it!" I beamed at their shocked faces.

"Can a star love more than once?" Justin asked, snapping everyone else out of his or her stupor.

"Sadly no. You see, once a star gives their heart to another, they can never return to the skies again."

"So they stop being a star?" Mr. Russo said, sitting down again.

"Oh no, they're still a star, but they can only _visit_ their family not live with them. It's a gift and a curse. That way they'll be able to be with the person they love and still keep their powers. Cool, huh?"

"Aw, _man!_" Max said, crestfallen. He'd just appeared with a breathless Harper. We all looked at them.

"I missed the angel's story! _Now_ how can I find out what it's like to fly?" He sighed. Alex, Harper, and I exchanged looks. Later that night, I explained several times to Max that I was a _star_ not an angel. I don't think I got through to him because he asked me the same question five minutes later.

"Max, if I wasn't an angel five minutes ago, I'm not an angel now." I said, exasperated.

"_Ooooh!_ You're a _star_!" He smiled and nodded at me. Alex, Harper, and I face palmed.

"All right, chicas, time for bed!" Mrs. Russo said, about an hour or so later.

"Mom, can we adopt Yvette?" Alex asked.

"Sweetheart, she's a star. I don't think her mother would approve."

"Actually, Mrs. Russo, she's been nagging at me to drop down to Earth and find an available life form to fall in love with and get married to. She also told me to make new friends. Probably should have mentioned that first." I thought about the order of my sentences. After that, Mrs. Russo left and I promptly passed out in exhaustion. I woke up the next morning, disoriented. I shook my head, realizing where I was and resumed what I'd been doing previously which was: slightly mouthing words and gesturing in the air in small motions, trying to figure out how best I could word my next sentence, when my stomach growled loudly at me. I quickly wrapped my arms around my waist, muffling the sound. It was 9 am and I didn't want to wake up Alex and Harper, who'd fallen asleep six hours ago. I'd fallen asleep at midnight, even though I had no idea why I hadn't slept earlier than that. I _was_ up all the previous day, after all. I yawned and silently got up. I slipped downstairs and went out on the terrace.

"Wow! The view from up here is _amazing!_" I breathed in awe, looking down at the busy street below me.

"Sleep well, Ms. De Luna?" Justin asked, suddenly appearing at my side. I jumped a bit and then laughed.

"Yes I did, thank you, Mr. Russo! Did you use a spell to suddenly appear?"

"No, I haven't learned how to teleport yet. And you've proved, so far, to be trustworthy. Please, call me Justin." He smiled at me. I liked his smile because it made him seem more relaxed.

"Then I insist that you call me Yvette!" I returned his smile. We stood there side by side and talked until Mrs. Russo came out two hours later to tell us that breakfast was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Yvette Goes to School**

"Alex? Harper? Come on, your breakfast is getting cold!" Mrs. Russo called upstairs. Groaning, Alex made her way downstairs along with Harper. Harper had already put on her clothes, whereas Alex looked like she had just rolled out of bed a minute ago, which she had.

"Good morning, Alex and Harper! Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." Alex yawned.

"Did I get the planets right? Oh, I sure hope so! This is my science project." Harper fretted. Alex groaned again and put her head on the table.

"What is it, Alex? Are you not well?" I looked at her, concerned.

"No, I'm just – " She suddenly got an idea and raised her head slowly.

"Alex?" Mrs. Russo asked, looking at her daughter.

"I think I have a fever, Mom. But I'll still go to school anyway." Alex said, dragging out her words so she sounded fatigued. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing due to the look Alex was giving me.

"Wait right here and I'll take your temperature." Mrs. Russo ran upstairs. She returned a moment later with a thermometer, and stuck it in Alex's mouth. A minute later, it beeped and Alex muttered a spell. Justin and I noticed this, but I still said nothing. I was too busy enjoying my breakfast.

"Sweetheart, you've got a temperature of 102˚. You're not going anywhere today." Mrs. Russo walked away to wash the thermometer.

"Alex, you're not sick!" Justin hissed. She stuck her tongue out at him. I hid my smile by taking a sip of orange juice.

"Yvette!" Harper nearly shook me.

"What's wrong?" I said, shocked.

"It's my dress!" She pointed at it. Large rings of wire held up models of the nine planets in proportion to the sun, which was her actual dress.

"It's beautiful, Harper, there's nothing wrong with it. Wait! I see the problem." I pointed to one of the planets. It was Venus.

"See? Mercury is supposed to be the planet closest to the sun, then it's Venus, not Mars. You just mislabeled them." I explained, although I wished I hadn't said anything. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she rushed upstairs. Ten minutes later, she reappeared with her dress repaired, and all nine planets in order.

"Thank you, Yvette." She said calmly. Justin was packing his backpack, and looked up when he realized I was offering him something. It was a piece of toast I hadn't eaten.

"Would you like this? Stars don't need to eat much, you see, and I thought you'd need it." I said, and mentally hit myself afterwards.

"Need it for what?" He asked, then winced at his abrupt tone.

"To help you focus." I replied, also wincing at my lame answer.

"Oh, uh, thanks… Yvette." He added as an afterthought. He took the offered toast and threw his backpack on. I looked down at my dress and then looked at Alex.

"Um… Alex?" I said, tentatively. She really _did_ look sick now.

"What?" She asked, exasperated.

"If it's not too much trouble, may I borrow an outfit for today? I don't have any proper clothes to wear. I'm afraid I'll bring too much attention to myself." I hoped she'd say yes, and she did. Well, sort of. She mainly pointed upstairs towards her room and grunted.

"Thank you! Get better soon!" I called down, as I ran upstairs. I rummaged through her closet, trying to figure out what was considered "normal" for high school girls to wear. I picked out a pair of faded jeans, just my size, and a white camisole with a dark blue drape sweater. I still held onto my gold-chained necklace with a sparkling stone hanging from it. My mother had given it to me, saying it was a star frozen in time. I didn't ask her what that meant, but I'd always worn it to remind me to ask her someday. I changed and washed the dirt from my face. Harper came in and helped me with my makeup. She did a good job too, considering her outlandish outfit.

"Thanks Harper! I hope Alex knows how lucky she is to have a friend as wonderful as you." I could tell that what I said really made Harper's day, because she smiled at me and hugged me. She carried on her happiness throughout the bus ride. I'd never been on a bus before, and I was glad of Harper's company. I don't think I would have been able to stand the shouting kids and the stink of exhaust without her. When we got to Tribeca Prep, I felt more comfortable with my outfit. Some students were wearing hats; some looked like they had come from the red carpet; others, like me, were dressed casually/dressy. Immediately, a girl with blonde hair and a pretty face blocked Harper's and my way. The girl was dressed in a blue satin shirt with gold pants and black flats. She was with two other girls, dressed in green and silver pants with white flats. I could tell, from the look on Harper's face, that they didn't get along.

"Hello, Finkle, what's the air like on the planet Lost Cause?" The girl asked.

"Better than the atmosphere on _your_ planet, Gigi, planet Diablo!" Harper threw back. I widened my eyes at this. Justin walked by then, and stopped at his locker. Gigi scoffed, rolled her heavily made up eyes, and turned her attention to me. She raised an almost perfectly managed eyebrow as she surveyed my outfit.

"Well, at least _someone,_ besides me, knows how to dress properly." She said, approving of me. Her friends cleared their throats.

"Oh, and my friends, of course." She added, smiling a blindingly white smile at them. I didn't like the negative vibes I was getting from her.

"Gigi, leave Harper alone!" I snapped. She looked at me with wide eyes, looking like a raccoon.

"What?" She said, getting in my face. I was scared and then I got angry.

"You heard me, Gigi Hollingsworth, leave Harper alone!"

"What are you going to do about it, newbie?" She replied. I glared at her and stood on a bench in the hallway.

"I'll tell everybody the _real _reason why your mother doesn't trust you." I growled. Her eyes grew wider in fear.

"Fine. I'll leave Harper alone."

"For the rest of high school?"

"Yes, yes! Wait a second…" Gigi grew suspicious.

"Yes?" I said, getting down from the bench.

"How do you know about me and my mother?" She put her hands on her hips, her face paper white.

"Let's just say I have my ways of getting _personal_ information, and using it to my advantage." I replied, darkly.

"What else do you know about me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm sure you'll find out, _if,_ you don't keep your word. Don't go around spreading rumors you _know_ aren't true."

"What are you saying?"

"This: Keep your overly glossed lips sealed and I'll keep my chapped ones shut, got it?" I fake smiled at her. She nodded and walked away.

"Oh, and Gigi?" I said. She turned around.

"Thank you for the compliment." I walked away with Harper. She looked at me in awe.

"No one's ever stood up to Gigi like that before!" She breathed.

"It was high time it happened. I don't like bullies. I never have, and I never will. Besides, what are friends for if not to drive away wannabe divas like Gertrude Hollingsworth?" I smiled genuinely at Harper. She and I laughed as we headed off to our first class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dress for Success**

After class, Harper and I talked near her locker.

"So, I know you like someone." I said, leaning closer to her. She blushed, giggling.

"I do not!" She said, waving her hand at me dismissively. Justin walked out of his classroom and Harper began fixing her hair.

"No. Way. _Justin?_" I gasped in surprise.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" She hissed, as he turned around. She grabbed me and pulled me to the set of lockers around the corner. Justin was talking to a cute brunette boy, with an excited look on his face. A moment later, Justin did an odd gesture to the boy and walked over to us.

"Oh my God, he's coming this way! What do I do? What should I say? Oh, I'll start with a friendly greeting!" Harper was saying, rapidly.

"Okay?" I said, slowly.

"Hi, Justin! How's it going? Did you enjoy your class? Was it difficult?" She continued to speak quickly as Justin walked to me. She kept on talking, not noticing the fact that Justin wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hey, Yvette!" He said to me. He smelled like pine trees, which I found intoxicating.

"Hi." I breathed, and then cleared my throat.

"You all right?" He asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah. Um, am I in your way?" I said, in my normal voice.

"No, my locker's over there." He pointed to it and I followed his finger.

"Oh." I replied, turning back and with a jolt, I realized how close he'd gotten to me.

"And then, Yvette told me that Mercury was supposed to be the planet closest to the sun. That's when I realized my mistake and I quickly changed all the planets around. Then I noticed that I'd mixed up Neptune and Uranus. What a stupid mistake, right? Anyway, so I fixed that and then went downstairs again. That's when I saw you being offered a piece of toast by Yvette. I just want to say that I think she's swell. Well, I mean, you are too, Justin. Oh, hey, Yvette! I forgot you were still here! What was I saying? Oh yeah! How's your morning been, Justin? Was the test hard? Well, I don't think so since you're so smart and cute. God, did I say that out loud? That's embarrassing." Harper was saying, at about 70 miles per hour. I put my hand on her mouth, but she was still talking.

"I'm gonna go to my next class. Say, Yvette?" Justin turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna sit with me during lunch today?"

"Sure! I'll bring Motor-mouth too." I half smiled at him. He nodded and my hand fell from Harper's mouth.

"So that was my day so far. Okay, see you later Justin, bye!" Harper finished her speedy speech and waved to his retreating figure.

"Are you normally that talkative when Justin's around?" I asked, amazed.

"You know I am! What was he saying to you anyway?" She said, in her regular tone.

"Um…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh, what does it matter? Come on, let's go to our next class!" She dragged me along. At lunch, I looked around for Justin. I found him and walked over to his table. He was sitting with a handful of guys.

"Harper, do me a favor, and just sit next to me. Don't talk, just sit there and keep on looking pretty." I said, hoping she wouldn't be offended.  
"Oh yeah, sure. Why? Where are we sitting?" Her question was answered by Justin's wave.

"On second thought, Yvette, I'll meet up with you later. I gotta go… talk to my counselor. Okay, bye!" She said this as rapidly as she had been speaking before and left. I let out a noise of disbelief and shrugged. I walked alone to Justin's table and sat down across from him.

"Hey, Yvette!" Justin greeted me. All the guys were staring at me.

"Yvette's a _real_ girl?" One of them asked. He had curly red hair and wore wire glasses. His shirt was yellow and blue plaid and he wore corduroy pants with penny loafers.

"Ha ha, funny Clyde. Yes, she is. Yvette, these are my friends: Clyde, Walter, Daniel, Riley, and Zeke. Guys, this is Yvette de Luna. She's visiting from… Canada." Justin said, after a brief pause.

"Really? Canada, eh?" The boy introduced as Walter said. He had a chubby face and wore a green tee shirt with work out pants and well-worn tennis shoes.

"Yeah, British Columbia, actually."

"Cool! I've always been fascinated by Canadians." An awkward looking, but mildly cute brunette guy, Zeke, said. I smiled at him, not noticing Justin's glare. After lunch, Justin walked me to my next class.

"Thanks, Justin. You're actually one of the only guys here who aren't clearly hitting on me just because of my looks, I appreciate it." I felt my heart race as he gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm always here for you, Yvette."

"Same here. For you, not me." I mentally hit myself before I went into class.

After school, Harper met up with Alex and me at the sub station.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey, Harper!" We chorused.

"Guess what, Yvette? Gigi invited all three of us to a tea party tonight! I'm so excited! You wanna come?"

"Sure! But I don't have any dresses to wear." I noticed the twinkle of mischief in Alex's eyes.

"I'm sure _I've_ got something for you." Alex said, as Harper waved goodbye to us.

"Alex, you're not gonna use magic, are you?" I asked in a hushed voice after Harper left.

"_What?_ Psh, I'd _never_ do something like that!" Alex laughed, before she spotted her brother.

"Justin, I need your help."

"Oh no, what did you destroy this time?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Okay, it was your robot, but that's not important right now!"

"You destroyed my intelligence seeking robot?"

"Let's focus on _my_ problem and then we'll deal with yours."

"Alex!" He looked at her in shock.

"Please?" She gave him her puppy dog face. He caved.

"What do you need help with?"

"Picking out a dress for Yvette, but I don't wanna bug Dad or Mom for a ride to the mall."

"Are you suggesting that I use magic to help _you_ help Yvette?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I don't know, Alex…"

"_Please_, Justin?" She pulled me into view. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine!" He said, exasperated. Taking out his wand, he looked at me intently before he put his wand down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I… I can't use a spell on you, Yvette. Wizard laws prohibit use of magic on magical creatures, _especially_ stars."

"Oh, I understand." I felt a bit sad, but refused to let it show.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, after all I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I guess I'll just skip the party. Thanks anyway, Justin and Alex." I started going upstairs.

"Wait!" Justin ran forward and took my arm in his hand. I looked at him in surprise.

"I can't use magic _on_ you, but there's nothing in the Wizard Rule Book prohibiting the use of magic to _make_ something. Hold on, I just have to remember the correct spell… Give me a minute…" He went into the walk-in refrigerator, closing the door behind him. Max appeared seconds later.

"Hey, Yvette!" He smiled.

"Hey, Max, what's up?" I responded.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where Justin was. I found something in my room and I don't know what it is. I figured he might."

"Max, you find something in your room _everyday_. It's called the floor." Alex said, folding her arms.

"I know _that_, I'm not an idiot!"

"Could've fooled me!" She muttered.

"But this time I really _did_ find something, and I need Justin's help to figure out what it is." Max continued, ignoring Alex's last comment.

"What do you need Justin's help for?" Justin asked, appearing beside Alex. She jumped.

"Don't _do_ that to me!"

"Do what?"

"Shut up and answer Max's question before he explodes!" She snapped.

"Alex, at least let him breathe first!" I said.

"Justin, I found something in my room that isn't the floor. I need your help to figure out what it is because when I touched it, it moved." Max said, in a rushed tone.

"It _moved_?"

"Yes!"

"All right, I'll be there in a minute. I just have something to do first."

"You're my favorite brother!" Max beamed before going upstairs.

"I'm his _only_ brother." Justin muttered.

"Didn't you have to do something?" I prompted him.

"Oh yeah! _I wish for a dress, for the girl I like best, make it as beautiful as the stars in the sky and do not ask me why. Dressicus appearacus!_" He waved his wand and a dress appeared. I smiled and it floated into my arms. It was pitch black and sparkled in the light. Plus, it was just my size and length too.

"I've never seen a dress like this in all my life!" I breathed.

"You don't like it, do you? I _knew_ I read the wrong incantation!"

"No, no! This is the most beautiful dress my own eyes have ever witnessed. I love it, thank you Justin." I kissed his cheek and he turned bright red. I smiled as I gently carried my dress upstairs to change into it.


End file.
